Intoxication
by MissBloodyDel
Summary: Bella must sample some wine for the looming wedding. Whatever can a tipsy Bella and frustrated Edward get up to? Read to find out. Rated M. Please review.


**OH. MY. GOD. This can't be real... I actually POSTED a new story. Though I've been writing it for ages... **

**Ok so I had the idea for this story while I was drunk on New Year's Eve (don't judge me *cowers*). Being the loner I am I just stayed home, and drank. With my mum. Not the highlight of my night. And it was the first time I was ever drunk so I was sick all night and all morning, but the tipsy part was fun and that's when I came up with this story :D **

**Anyway, the two songs I've been obsessed over lately has been Creep by Radiohead and If I Was Your Vampire by Marilyn Manson and I was just listening to them while I "danced" to them on my bed and I just thought of them as Bella/Edward songs. So I imagined what Edward would think/do if he saw a drunk Bella listening/"dancing" to these songs and then suddenly I couldn't help myself and I had to write it. I tried to write it when I first had the thought but my fingers looked unfocused and all my m's were comma's... **

**I hope you like my story and I'm sorry to anyone still waiting on any of my others that aren't completed yet :S**

**Love MissBloody x**

* * *

I was mentally exhausted and drained of any energy to fight against Alice anymore. She was a tiny little hellcat and a force to be reckoned with. The devil certainly wore Prada.

Whenever Edward could feel my utter defeat and hopelessness he would stalk into the room, glaring, and Alice would place her small fists on her hips with a challenging glint in her eye and her chin jutted forward in defiance.

"_Alice,_" He would warn in a tired and dark voice as though he was doing his best to strive for patience, but violence was always there, calling.

I don't know why he bothered. I don't think it was physically possible to change her mind, unless she got something out of it. And any compromise would be just as bad as the original so I stopped fighting- hands in the air, back to the wall, screaming "Uncle!" as tears roll down my cheeks. Figuratively speaking of course. Her beaming smile taunting me as she saw my submission and she condescendingly told me "It wasn't the end of the world".

I so badly wanted to snark at every "suggestion" she asked me about. But every time I went to say something like: "Oh yes, doves would look lovely while they shit everywhere" or "Ice sculptures would be fantabulous. I would just lick them all night. It would be like licking a wet vampire. Yum" or "Well, at least we know that if it goes wrong and I injure myself, Jasper is always there to save the day" she would fix an icy glare my way, daring me to say it and I'd chicken out. To be fair, most of my quips included Jasper eating me so I can see why she'd get so grumpy.

Edward finally managed to save me from the piles of fabric samples, wine caskets, magazines and catalogues. I left my wits there. Not that I was going crazy, although it wouldn't surprise me, but I needed to make sure my wits stayed in that place so I always had them there. For all the good it gave me.

I was busy trying to make sure my eyes didn't pop out of their sockets as Alice showed me this eight foot arch made of solid gold, blabbering on about how much more practical gold was over metal. _Practical_. If she wasn't a vampire, my best friend and my fi- _boyfriend's_ sister, I'd say she was retarded. I was suddenly yanked from my seat as Edward slung me over his shoulder and made a run for it. Usually I would have yelled to be put down but under the circumstances I just squealed and laughed along with him as Alice shouted behind us.

I was loaded and buckled into the Volvo in seconds, smiling brightly and feeling flushed with excitement. I glanced over at Edward and he was grinning at me and I suddenly wanted to jump him.

I laughed somewhat nervously and he cocked and eyebrow at me.

He looked so _good_.

"Alice is going to kill us." I joked, hiding my embarrassment.

He just chuckled, putting the car into gear just as a loud, insistent tap forced me to look into the blackening eyes of the scariest vampire I had ever seen.

"At _least_ take the wine with you and make an _effort_ to try at least two of them." She hissed through the glass, perfectly audible. _Damn._

Edward sighed and Alice squealed- clapping, as she, fast as a blur, loaded five caskets of wine into the small backseat. I thought for sure the ass of the car would drag under the weight, but it seemed perfectly fine.

On the road, the Cullen mansion once again a hidden fantasy deep in the woods, I felt the tension start to lift. It wasn't enough though and the wine was sounding better and better. The thought of a bath making me shiver in delicious anticipation. Edward just smiled and took my hand and I sighed in contentment. Life was good and calm when it was just us. I never wanted it to end. I guess that's the good thing about eternity.

Outside my house it was dark and silent, Charlie fishing overnight with Billy. The idea of Edward and I being alone, all night, perked me up and made me feel warm and tingly.

I was kissing him before he had even finished closing the front door, wine stacked next to the stairs, both of us moaning into each other. Hands were unusually adventurous in the darkness, desperate and greedy as though we hadn't touched in months. My hands snaked up the front of his shirt, rubbing up and down his stomach, feeling the ridges of muscles there. My legs were like jelly all of a sudden. His hands never settled in one place as they usually did and instead they haphazardly followed a random path from my back, to my sides, hips, thighs and back up again.

Heat filled me slowly, gently and I felt so pliant and soft, wanting him to touch me everywhere. His lips kissed my chin, my jaw and my throat and I gasped as I felt him tentatively scrap his teeth over my skin. The feeling of those deadly weapons so close to biting through my skin was so erotic. I _knew_ how powerful and painful those teeth could be, but I felt no fear. My mind short-circuited. The heat was suddenly a flash fire and I was ignited. Gasping wildly I pulled him back to my lips, my hands tugging his hair and he groaned. I almost died as my heart stopped at that guttural and total loss of abandon in our actions.

It was so fucking _sexy_.

I wanted to hear him lose control like that every day.

In my frenzy to ravage his lips as effectively as he ravaged mine, I bit his lip and he froze. I stilled instinctually, knowing there was no way I could have hurt him, but gave him one hell of a surprise. I feared that this was the end of our incredibly hot make-out session, until he grabbed my hips firmly, backing me roughly against the door, grinding his hips to mine and I moaned, whimpered, gasped, mewled- the whole shebang- and all but sobbed in pleasure as I felt his arousal press against mine in wonderful friction. He grunted and I moaned again, my arms pulling him closer, wanting to weld myself to his cold body forever, locked in this moment.

Then both our phones chirped. We ignored them. They chirped again. Edward slowed and I sensed the end, sighing into his mouth in defeat just before he pulled away. He smiled at me weakly, almost shyly and I suddenly wanted to take this to the bedroom.

We both took out our phones, knowing who would be texting us, simultaneously at that moment. _Alice_. There was no curse word I could find, nor any combination of them, that encompassed how angry I was at her.

I glanced at my ridiculously large LCD screen and read the text.

_Drink._

Confused, I grabbed Edward's wrist and he showed me his message.

_Hunt._

He chuckled, but the sound was strained with annoyance and something else. _Desire_. I wanted so badly to ignore Alice, but his eyes were black and, although I could feel his... _enthusiasm_- insert giddy giggle here- I knew the thirst was making him uncomfortable.

I realised that Alice had sent two messages and I checked the other.

_You'll thank me later._

He glanced at my screen and I saw his other message was identical. He seemed torn between chuckling and scowling at my first message.

"Your sister is the best." I informed him sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and then laughed as I got another message.

_Yes I am. Now fill yourself with alcohol human. Don't make me come over there and force it into you._

Such an advocate of teen drinking our dear Alice. Bless her.

"I actually, surprisingly, feel like drowning myself in alcohol now. Well played, Alice."

My phone chirped again. I considered smashing it.

_:D_

_ps. don't you dare._

I took a deep breath and tried to fix a pleasant smile on my face, looking up at Edward and he laughed at my attempt so I stopped trying.

"Don't worry love, I won't be gone long. I'll be there when you wake up," He kissed my forehead, "Just please don't drink yourself into a stupor. I don't think testing your coordination with alcohol while your home alone is very wise." He chuckled at the last part and I scowled, shoving him away playfully, trying to keep to keep from smiling despite myself.

He brushed his hand against my cheek, like he had so long ago, before we had said _I love you_, before James, before Jacob, before I knew he was a vampire. But this touch wasn't hesitant, just resigned, wanting physical contact, before he had to leave. I cupped my hand over his and he smiled tenderly at me before kissing me chastely and leaving.

"I need a drink." I muttered, closing the door after watching him disappear down the street.

When the sound of the Volvo purr had disappeared and the silence around me became too much, I sighed and headed upstairs for a bath, wine momentarily forgotten.

Before Forks and before Edward, the concept of 'Me Time' hadn't been necessary as I had had plenty of time by myself- I don't mean that in a self-pitying way. I was a loner and I was good at it. It was my reprieve from mothering my own mother. Now, however, 'Me Time' was harder to come by and I wasn't complaining, I loved every moment I was with Edward and I didn't regret it in the least. Despite that, though, on the rare opportunities I had to myself- particularly a long, drawn out bath- I relished the silence and the privacy.

In a house full of vampires who never had to sleep, eat or any other mundane human habits, 'Me Time' was hard to come by. I guess I wouldn't mind when I wasn't human anymore, but I don't think a hot, steamy bubble bath would ever lose its appeal.

I didn't rush, assuming Edward wouldn't get back from hunting extremely early in the morning. It was only ten and I was so relaxed.

I closed my eyes and lowered my ears passed the water line, bubbles crackling around me. I hummed in contentment, hearing the muffled sounds of the water moving around my legs as I shifted.

In this place, there was no wedding planning, no tyrannical Alice, no vampires, no werewolves, no Volturi. Just me. The ache in my chest was starting to hurt, a constant reminder that Edward was gone. _Not here_. But I suppressed the fear that immediately followed, determined to not be ruled by my insecurities that followed me- even now, mere weeks before my wedding.

Somehow that word didn't seem so scary now. True I was raised to cringe at the word, but I wasn't my mother and I knew I wasn't repeating her mistakes. I could understand Edward wanting to bind himself to me in every human way he could before he made me immortal. I knew his own insecurities and fears like they were my own. His fears of me hating him; of being more interested in immortality than him. If that was even possible. I had set him straight about that one and I knew he wasn't holding onto it as much as the first one. His greatest fear. All the newborns in the world couldn't scare him as much as the idea of me hating him for changing me. As he was convinced I would.

Finally the lukewarm water became uncomfortable and I started to feel waterlogged and knew I was as wrinkled as a prune. Grimacing in distaste and regret I hauled myself out of the water, pulled the plug and wrapped myself in a towel, confident to change in my room, knowing Edward wouldn't be there.

It wasn't a particularly cold night so I took the opportunity to wear my favourite sleep shorts and a plain tank top. I left my hair to dry naturally, my arms too lazy to do anything else with it. I shuffled down the stairs feeling refreshed and relaxed.

That's when I noticed the wine.

I had never drunk wine before, or any alcohol for that matter. I found it slightly repulsive to be honest, especially the smell. But I had strict orders from Alice to taste a few and there was a certain allure to have a few glasses, regardless of how it smelt.

The five different cases of wine were intimidating though, so I moved the two top ones into the kitchen and decided just to decide, between the two, which was better. One was a Red Wine and the other was White. I had no idea about labels or the names of them, so I didn't even bother. Most of the writing was in French anyway. _Alice._

I had to rummage through every cupboard in Charlie's little kitchen before I finally found wine glasses, no doubt remnants of my mother's presence. They were covered in dust and shoved right to the back behind Charlie's other glasses.

I grabbed one, rinsed it out and stood before the wine contemplatively. I went with the White first as I perceived this to be the most common, and, therefore, enjoyable.

I held my nose as I brought the glass to my face and decided just to go for it, taking a hefty mouthful and letting it settle as the flavours suddenly assaulted me. I gagged. It was overpowering. Sharp, dry and tangy. Almost acidic. I swallowed painfully and it burned down my throat and I shuddered, gasping air and shakily putting the glass down. I rushed to the sink, still able to taste it on the back of my tongue and filled my mouth with water.

Wary now, I faced off with the Red. Carefully, braced at the sink just in case, I lifted the glass again. I took a smaller sip, tentatively letting it wash over my tongue. I was pleasantly surprised. It still had sharpness to it, a tang, but it was softer and quickly lessened by sweetness with a husky taste of oak and cherry and berries. It was quite nice. I had more. And more. Just small sips mind you. Although, eventually I gave up the pretence and filled the glass properly.

I smiled smugly, feeling ridiculously mature and sophisticated.

I cleaned the kitchen and Charlie's dishes as I drank my wine, humming slightly to a song I heard on the radio the day before.

When the kitchen was done and I was satisfied, I realised that I'd finished my wine so I shrugged and poured another. Not bad, not bad at all.

I absently walked around the house, picking stray clothes up, or misplaced knickknacks. As I did this, I refilled my glass again. By now my cheeks felt very hot and I was restless, feeling both energetic and lethargic at the same time. I tried to watch TV, but I got bored quickly. I refilled my glass. I needed to pee. I refilled my glass.

I ended up in my room, my toes a little battered, but otherwise intact. I put my iPod in its dock- another _fantabulous gift_ from _Edward- _and bobbed my head to the beat in approval and flung myself onto my bed, giggling slightly, before leaning forward enough to take a sip of my wine. I closed my eyes, tapping my fingers and toes to the rhythm. I sung along.

_**When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fucking special  
**_

I smiled as I sang, softly and surprisingly on key, my head swayed side to side on my pillow; the words and lines reminding me in parts of Edward. I smiled wider and empathised the word _fucking_. I never swore, I felt no need to, but it felt good. It felt expressive. I _fucking loved_ Edward Cullen. As the music ground out, becoming louder, more insistent at the end of the first verse I found myself getting excited, in both the "I LOVE this song" kind of way and "Fuck, I need new panties".

_**But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here**_

I really really don't- not with him, not by his side. It was comical really to compare us. Me, so plain and boring and him, so powerful, so intelligent and amazing.

I started to dance. If it could be called dancing. I probably looked like I was writhing in pain. I tried to make my movement as effortless and smooth, yet sensual and powerful as the music filling my ears. I drank some more wine.

_**I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice when I'm not around  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special  
**_

_**But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here**_

I was lost in the music, my movements. My hands started to move over my body, not to be overly sexual or anything, but just to feel. I enjoyed the rush, the warmth I was feeling in my body.

_**She's running out the door  
She's running out  
She runs runs runs**_

_**Whatever makes you happy**_  
_**Whatever you want**_  
_**You're so fucking special**_  
_**I wish I was special**_

My legs shifted, my thighs rubbing together. I was surprised to find myself aroused, but I felt no need to satisfy myself- I was more than happy just to revel in the heady, heavy weight I felt. The languid feeling of my muscles. I stretched my body out, swaying my hips.

_**But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here  
I don't belong here**_

I didn't want to stop and thankfully my shuffle was merciful.

_**6 a.m. Christmas morning.  
No shadows,  
No reflections here.  
Lying cheek to cheek  
In your cold embrace.**_

I smiled, giggling slightly at the song. The mood of this song matched how I felt and I continued my gyrating, dancing and singing._**  
**_

_**So soft and so tragic  
As a slaughterhouse.  
You press the knife  
Against your heart.  
And say,  
****"I love you, so much you must kill me now."**_

_**I love you**_  
_**So much**_  
_**You must kill me now.**_

The chorus was coming up and my body squirmed and shivered in anticipation. I loved this song. I knew Edward would almost most definitely NOT like this song.

_**If I was your vampire,  
Certain as the moon,  
Instead of killing time,  
We'll have each other  
Until the sun.  
If I was your vampire,  
Death waits for no one.  
Hold my hands  
Across your face,  
Because I think  
Our time has come.**_

The very first line of the chorus I belt out with all my zealous excitement, surprised my voice sounded husky and lusty. I couldn't open my eyes in fear of breaking whatever spell kept me on the bed, dancing that bordered on total sluttage. My wandering hands dragged my top up, flittering across my stomach but never making full contact.

_**Digging your smile apart  
With my spade-tongue.  
The hole is where the heart is.  
We built this tomb together,  
And I won't fill it alone.  
Beyond the pale  
Everything is black,  
No turning back.**_

_**If I was your vampire,**_  
_**Certain as the moon,**_  
_**Instead of killing time,**_  
_**We'll have each other**_  
_**Until the sun.**_

My hands dug up into my hair, pulling slightly. In my mind I was dancing for Edward. He was on an armless chair, eyes intent on my barely clothed body as I danced around him, danced on his lap, pressed myself against him. It was all for him.

_**If I was your vampire,  
Death waits for no one.  
Hold my hands  
Across your face,  
Because I think  
Our time has come**_

_**Blood-stained sheets**_  
_**In the shape of your heart,**_  
_**This is where it starts...**_  
_**Blood-stained sheets**_  
_**In the shape of your heart,**_  
_**This is where it starts.**_  
_**This is where it will end.**_  
_**Here comes the moon again.**_

I wanted him here and I started to pant the words out as I thought of him losing his composure seeing me dance, grabbing my hips, grinding against me, and a growl in his chest.

_**6:19 and I know I'm ready  
Drive me off the mountain.  
You'll burn,  
I'll eat your ashes.  
The impossible wheels seducing  
Our corpse.**_

_**If I was your vampire,**_  
_**Certain as the moon,**_  
_**Instead of killing time,**_  
_**We'll have each other**_  
_**Until the sun.**_  
_**If I was your vampire**_  
_**Death waits for no one.**_  
_**Hold my hands**_  
_**Across your face**_  
_**Because I think**_  
_**Our time has come.**_

His eyes would be black and he would dip his face closer, his lips brushing my ear and I would shiver from the sensation. He would reprimand me for teasing, his voice strained with desire and hunger.

_**Beyond the pale  
Everything is black  
No turning back.  
Beyond the pale  
Everything's black  
No turning back.**_

_**This is where it starts.**_  
_**This is where it will end.**_  
_**Here comes the moon again.**_

_**This is where it starts.**_  
_**This is where it will end.**_  
_**Here comes the moon again**_  
_**Here comes the moon again**_  
_**Here comes the moon again**_

I was positive my skin should be burning from the intense heat I felt consuming me, I panted and gasped, shocking myself as small whimpers of need filled my throat, but I was too far gone. I would have to release all my pent up need or I would explode. I clumsily grabbed my little remote and turned off my music, shifting impatiently.

My hands fluttered towards my panties, slightly hesitant but too full of wine to feel any real embarrassment. No consequences made sense to me, made me rethink my actions. I could only see the benefits.

Just as my fingertips toyed with the elastic of my shorts I froze, a breath of wind cooled my heated skin and I shivered.

"Don't stop now, love, you were just getting to the good part."

I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. I flushed a little in embarrassment at getting caught, but I felt brave and foolish.

"You want to watch me touch myself, Edward?" I asked breathlessly, not even looking where he would be standing, in the shadows of my little room.

"You have no idea," He breathed darkly.

I felt unbelievably high as I heard the desire and molten heat in his tone. I melted against my bed, my arms lost their rigidity and my breath came out as a soft whine. Edward growled somewhere across the room. Perhaps he could smell the sudden rush of fresh dampness in my panties. This thought should have filled me with a whole reign of ungodly-firestorm-and-hellfire-burning embarrassment, but it strangely turned me on even more.

My body wasn't connected to my brain- not that my inebriated mind could help me if it were able to take charge.

My hands toyed with the elastic at my hips, teasing both of us.

* * *

**Just to let you know, one alteration from MY experience of wine drinking to Bella's was A) I didn't have a selection, B) I drank the White (and it tasted exactly like as I described, although I drank three glasses, possibly four as after the third one I don't remember too much...) and, C) Edward didn't interrupt MY intoxicated dancing (plus, I wasn't horny, just unbelievably lost in the music) D:**

**Ok, I am going to add another chapter after this one that is from Edward's POV, showing him seeing her dance and so on ;)**

**I hope you like it anyway and I'm really sorry again that I've made you guys wait for so long for me to do ANYTHING. As for my unfinished stories, they are on hold for now, I am deeply sorry. This story is probably more of a fluke than anything. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading. Please review.**


End file.
